The Moon Student
by bhull242
Summary: Just a story containing my OC, a new girl in Duel Academy at the start. How will she interact with Jaden and the others? What secrets does she hide? Sorry. Not good with summaries. Possible mf/ff/mff romance, but no mm, and probably no lemons.


**The Moon Student**

by bhull242

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! the card game or anime/manga series, nor do I own Yu-gi-oh! GX or any of their characters. If I did, I would have added several cards to the game and dubbed the final season of GX for American audiences _before _starting 5D's or Zexal. In fact, the only things I do own are any changes to the original series made in this story, any characters I made, and any cards I invented. I take no credit for anything that I don't own.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

It was the day of the practical portion of the entrance exams for Duel Academy. Many people were in attendance. The faculty was there as part of their job to make sure everything ran smoothly, as well as to decide whether the students would be placed in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red. There were also many current students, who wanted to see the incoming students who showed any skills. Of course, the incoming female students and other Obelisk Blue students who want to see if they have any competition, or just make fun of the others. Everyone else, of course, were incoming students taking the exam.

The audience members showed various levels of interest in the duels being played. Some were there to see if any of the new students showed potential. Some observed the decks and strategies being used, either to find ways to counter them or implement them in future duels. Others (like Chazz Princeton) found the "lower level" duels amusing. Still others…

"Wake up!" yelled Mindy, a new female Obelisk Blue student.

"Come on! Why did you even come here if you just keep sleeping!" her friend Jasmine shouted.

Alexis, another new Obelisk Blue, turned to see what her friends were shouting about. Lying on the ground was a tall, busty girl with long, black hair who appeared to be sleeping. Like the other girls, she wore a female Obelisk Blue uniform, and had a book bag lying next to her. Her friends, clearly annoyed, were glaring at her.

"Who's that?" asked Alexis.

Jasmine and Mindy turned around in surprise, not having realized she was there before. "Oh! Hey there, Alexis! What's up?" said Jasmine.

"Nothing really. Just seeing what the other students are like. So who is she?" Alexis responded, pointing at the sleeping girl.

"Oh, _her_," said Mindy, rolling her eyes. "She's Luna Hawthorne. Apparently, she's from one of those duelist prep schools, and is supposed to be pretty good, but she's done nothing but sleep since we got here!"

"Do you know her?" wondered Alexis.

"Yeah, we met her on the way here. She's actually kinda nice when she's awake, though she doesn't change her expression to much. She's also a pretty good artist. When I first saw her, she was drawing a Dark Magician Girl, and it looked really nice," answered Mindy.

Jasmine nodded. "She seemed pretty cool, so we started talking with her, which took some effort. But enough about all that. How─"

"Would a Mr. Jaden Yuki come to the arena?" came over the loudspeaker.

At that moment, Luna's eyes flew open. She quickly got up, shocking the other girls, and ran to the edge of the walkway to look down into the arena.

"Jaden Yuki, huh? Haven't heard that name in a while," she commented, watching closely.

"Do you know him?" asked Alexis.

Luna turned around. "When did you get here?" The other girls face-faulted.

After getting up, Alexis answered, "I've been here for a while. Now, do you know this Jaden?"

"Well, not really, but I knew him when I was in grade school. I wonder if he still has Yubel."

"Yubel? What's that?" asked Jasmine.

"It's a rare card, but it's pretty dangerous, too. If he doesn't have it, then it's not a problem, though."

"What do you mean?" The girls turned around to see who asked this. It was Zane, a third-year in Obelisk Blue.

Luna waved him off. "It's nothing. Still, I wonder what cards he uses now."

The others, seeing that they would get no further response, decided to watch the duel, and were shocked to see Dr. Crowler himself as the Jaden's opponent. The field wasn't looking good for Jaden, either: Crowler had two Wicked Tokens (1000/1000) on the field, while Jaden only had Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode.

"Why is the head of Obelisk Blue dueling him?" asked Mindy. "I thought he was just supposed to judge their performance."

"Well, the previous duel was supposed to be the last one, so Jaden must have been late. Dr. Crowler probably wants him to stay out," said Zane.

"That doesn't seem very fair," said Alexis, frowning. "I feel sorry for the kid."

"Still, thanks to him, we may get to see Crowler's legendary rare card," said Zane.

"Or we may see if Jaden can get out of a tough situation like this," Luna noted.

"Now, I sacrifice these two tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" proclaimed Crowler.

(Ancient Gear Golem: 3000/3000)

'Wow! I heard rumors about this card, but I never thought I'd get to see it. Can this day get any better?' thought Jaden.

"Crowler has never lost once once he's summoned that card," said Zane. "I wouldn't have thought Jaden would actually have the power to make Crowler take the duel seriously."

"Crowler is rather fickle," responded Alexis. "It's a shame that the academy's doors are now shut to Jaden."

"Don't be so sure," said Luna. "It's not over yet."

"Golem, use Mechanized Melee!" Crowler ordered. Avian was quickly destroyed.

"Man. Avian had no chance with only 1000 defense points," said Syrus Truesdale, who was watching from the sidelines with Bastion Misawa.

"That's not all," added Bastion. "When Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference is inflicted as damage to his opponent's life points."

"What?" exclaimed Syrus. "But that's way too powerful!"

(Jaden: 4000 → 2000)

"Well? Have you lost your fighting spirit already?" taunted Crowler.

Jaden laughed. "I'm touched that you're fighting so hard against me. I guess you must've been impressed with me." As he moved to draw, he heard something. He drew Winged Kuriboh, which winked at him. "Well, I guess I'll believe in you. I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. Then I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"Hmph. That Kuriboh may be a rare card, but it's still a weak monster. The fact that it's in defense mode matters not. You'll still take damage," observed Crowler. "You made a good move, but it won't matter; I'm a master technician. Now Golem, attack again!"

The Golem obeyed, destroying Winged Kuriboh, but Crowler frowned. "Check you gear. Your Life Points didn't change," he ordered.

"Sorry, but when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, on that turn, I take no damage," Jaden explained.

"I'm surprised Crowler didn't know that," commented Alexis.

"It's an obscure technique, so it's understandable that Crowler would not know it," Zane responded.

"Well, Jaden sure did. That's why dueling is so interesting," said Alexis.

"Well, your lame monster's sacrifice won't save you," Crowler observed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold up a sec! Just 'cause you beat him doesn't mean he's lame!" Jaden argued. "Besides, since you destroyed him, my face-down activates! Hero Signal!" The card rose up and the signal appeared on the roof. "And this lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" The female hero appeared on the field. "And now it's my turn!" said Jaden, drawing another card. "First off, I'm bringing Avian back to my hand using the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! And I'll summon him in attack mode!"

Luna hmmed. "I think I get what he's planning…"

"Oh, okay," Crowler said. "Not horrible, just another amateur mistake." He then addressed the audience. "Now, would anyone tell me what her mistake─"

"Actually, I'm not done!" Jaden interrupted. "You see, while they aren't strong enough alone, if I combine them together, it's another story!" He revealed the Polymerization card from his hand. "So now I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your golem is ready for a clash of the titans!" Crowler smirked at the monster's attack points.

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100/1200)

Luna nodded. "That's a good move. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to the opponent," she noted. "Looks like Jaden might be able to turn this duel around after all."

"Well, while your monster is impressive, he's still weaker than my golem. Cards like that are useless in this duel," said Crowler.

"Now I play the field card, Skyscraper!" said Jaden. Several buildings suddenly grew out of the ground. "This raises my Elemental Hero's attack point by 1000! More than enough to take your golem down! Let's go! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman dove from one of the buildings, destroying Ancient Gear Golem. (Crowler 3000 → 2900)

"And don't forget his superpower!" Jaden added. "Your monster's attack points are dealt straight to you as damage!"

Crowler cried out as his monster fell on top of him. (Crowler 2900 → 0)

"There's no way a slacker could beat me," he said in disbelief.

"That's game!" Jaden laughed, giving Crowler a thumbs up.

Chazz, who had been watching the duel, growled. "Must have been dumb luck. There's no way Crowler would lose to that flunky."

"Looks like he won after all," said Luna.

"Yeah. That kid's got a future here. Right, Zane?" said Alexis.

Zane said nothing, but just walked away.

"Yay, Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

Bastion nodded, pleased. _'Good. I could use the competition.'_

Jaden pulled out his Winged Kuriboh. "I'll be counting on you, partner," he said. Kuriboh winked in response.

* * *

><p><p>

~ A.N.

Well, that's the first chapter of my first story. To be honest, I've had several ideas bouncing around in my head for a while, but I'm a lazy perfectionist, so I never actually wrote them down, let alone posted them online. However, eventually I realized that, even if I'm not completely satisfied with how they come out, I could probably do better than some of the stories posted on this site (no offense, but some of these stories have atrocious grammar, no real plot, and are nigh-impossible to follow; that being said, there are many more that are very well-written), so I figured I'd give it a shot.

This story is based off of Yu-gi-oh! GX (obviously), but with the addition of my OC, Luna Hawthorne (Luna for moon (hence the title) and Hawthorne from the writer Nathaniel Hawthorne). She's supposed to fit the "tall, dark, and bishōjo" and "tall schoolgirl" tropes (see TV tropes for details), so she's 188 cm tall (6'2") and has a large bust (E-cup) and a good figure. She'll be quite popular among the other students (even some of the girls) because of her looks and 'cool' demeanor. She'll use several decks, and won't show much emotion. Other details would reveal too much about the plot, are unimportant (at least right now), or are undecided.

This story should closely follow the anime (mostly the English dub, but not always), but will only include scenes that include Luna in some way or are too significant to ignore; I do intend to include all of the arcs in some way, including the final arc. That being said, there may be some obvious changes in dialogue with the presence of a new character, and scenes may be shown from another point of view. Also, I don't have any idea how frequently I will update, or if I'll do any time-skips, so I apologize in advance if I take a while. Pairing (if any) are undecided, but there will be no lemons (can't write 'em) or yaoi (not interesting to me, though I have nothing against gay people). I'm leaning towards Jaden/Luna, Jaden/Alexis, Alexis/Luna, or maybe even Jaden/Luna/Alexis, but I'm not sure. It probably won't be a main focus, though.

If I make any errors or feel that I should change something, please R&R and let me know, but please, no flames or trolls, and take it easy, as this _is_ my first fic. Anyway, please enjoy!

Next chapter: on the way to Duel Academy, and Luna and Alexis hang out in the dorms.


End file.
